The standard of LTE-A technology, which is a candidate IMT-Advanced technology of the International Telecommunication Union (ITU), has been designed to meet the requirements of the IMT-Advanced technology of the ITU. In the LTE-A system, Carrier Aggregation (CA) technology, which aggregates and uses a plurality of component carriers each of which may be used as a carrier in the existing LTE system, is being discussed to extend bandwidth.
If a plurality of downlink component carriers and/or a plurality of uplink component carriers are configured for one UE, there may be a problem associated with connection relations between the component carriers unlike when a downlink component carrier and an uplink component carrier are configured for one UE.
That is, if connection relations between downlink component carriers and uplink component carriers are indefinitely established, it will be difficult to determine an uplink component carrier through which feedback information for data received through a downlink component carrier is to be transmitted.
In addition, when a new component carrier different from pre-set component carriers is added, there may also be a problem associated with a connection relation established for communication of data through the added component carrier and therefore there is a need to provide a solution to such a problem.